Exposed
by Rosie Fenwick
Summary: Rape. Its a scary word. Admit it. We think we have ideas about who it will happen too, and in the end it never ever turns out that way. A perfect example? Ron Weasley. When a dark turn of events lead to quite an unfriendly and unexpected violation, it leaves Ron spiralling downward into a pit of PTSD, Paranoia, and every thing else that comes with the scary word.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's POV**

"Why the bloody hell does he want to see us?" Ron asked taking a bite of a Muggle treat Hermione had given him. They were currently sitting on Hermione's bedroom floor eating a series of candies Hermione was making him eat and reading a letter from St. Mungo's.

"No idea." Hermione groaned, putting the letter down and flopping on her bed.

He stared at her resting her eyes. She was so beautiful. Ron yawned and stretched his arms knocking them on the dresser in the process. Hermione's bedroom was a little bigger than his own but it was jammed with furniture. There was a bed on the far left side of the room jammed against the wall and her desk/bookshelf were located right across from it and the dresser was fitted just between the wall and closet and it was so close to the door that every time it opened it banged against the dresser.

"How did you manage to find the smallest flat in all of Europe?" He yawned and took another bite of the candy.

"Its not _that _bad," she said sitting up and rolling her eyes at him, "and it's really all that I can afford in London."

He looked at the walls. They were a light cream color and she had nothing on them. Looking around her bedroom Ron noticed Hermione barely had any personal items at all besides a photograph of her, Ron, Ginny, and Harry at a Muggle attraction in France. Hermione insisted that she wanted to go there when they were planning a trip after the Battle of Hogwarts. So he took Hermione and Harry took Ginny. Both couples were smiling, waving, and kissing.

"I don't understand why you live in a Muggle neighborhood." He continuing to look at the happy moving photograph.

"I have nowhere to stay!" She exclaimed.

"Yes of course you do." He looked back at her.

"What? Do you mean at the burrow?" She scoffed.

Ouch. What was wrong with the burrow? It was a little weird to still be living at home maybe but he hadn't needed any reason to move out until now. He obviously had a hurt look on his face because Hermione got back down on the ground and cuddled up next to him. He loved it when she did that.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Ron." She said apologetically, "but where would I stay? With Ginny? I'm sure I would get pretty annoying after a while."

"No of course not!" He laughed wrapping his arm around her.

"What then? With you?"

"Why not?"

"Because…" she slipped away from him awkwardly. "We've only been dating for a year…"

He couldn't believe she had just said that. After all they'd been through it seemed like it had been more than a year. Sure, it didn't start off that way but he thought he had been flirting with her since his third year at Hogwarts… He might have been mistaken. "But I love you." He said dumbly.

There was a pregnant pause. "I love you too." She said almost like she had to think about it. "But I'm not ready for that. We're not ready for that." She said her face turning scarlet and making weird hand motions between them.

Hermione obviously thought living together in the same room meant having sex, and maybe it did. But Ron felt like he had been ready for "that" with Hermione all his life. He didn't say that though. Instead he put up the wall he always put up when he felt hurt.

"I'm gonna go now." He muttered while getting up and wiped the dust off his trousers.

"Ron…" She almost whispered grabbing his hand.

Merlin his heart always melted when she touched him, or when her face was sad like it was now. But he felt hotheaded and heartbroken so he hardened his face and dropped her hand.

She lowered her head despairingly as he walked out the bedroom door.

* * *

Ron leaned against a countertop in his best friend's kitchen later that afternoon.

"Why would he want to see us?" Harry Potter asked after Ron told him about the letter.

"I have no clue." He shrugged looking around Harry's unfurnished apartment. He didn't understand why Harry hadn't put furniture in here. He was loaded. "I'm saving for later." Harry had told him. "I've set aside a certain amount of money I'm allowed to spend and right now and all of it is going into becoming an Auror. The apartment was just thrown in because I work here." Here being "Broomsitx" the broomstick store in Diagon Alley. There was a second floor to the store but it was decided that it would be an apartment for the manager. Harry was the new manager.

"What did Hermione say?" Harry asked curiously snapping him out of his thoughts.

Hermione. His heart ached as he heard her name. Ron hated fighting with her. They fought often but this was their first fight where they hadn't reconciled right after. He took a little too long to answer that she didn't say anything more.

"Is everything okay with you two?" He asked sipping his bottle of butterbeer that Ron had picked up for him.

"Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Ron typically dropped all his relationship bombs or just normal bombs on Harry but this one he didn't feel like talking about just yet.

"I dunno, you've just been weird today," he hoisted himself up so he was facing Ron sitting in the counter space across from him, "like daydreaming and getting weird every time I say Hermione's name."

There was a pause. Ron didn't know what to say. He put down his drink and shifted his position so he was standing upright.

"There! You're doing it again! Your whole face drops and you just look… melancholy!"

"You used a big word." Ron clapped sarcastically.

"Don't change the subject! Harry almost yelled.

"Don't yell" Ron pointed out.

"Sorry" he muttered, "you know how I get."

Mhm Ron grunted in agreement.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked looking up almost embarrassed

"Is that a question?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

Ron told him about Hermione and there sexual tension and everything.

"Wow" Harry was now laying down across the counter with his feet on the portable oven.

"Yeah…" Ron sighed.

"I dunno if I can help you mate. I mean I've never exactly had that problem."

It took Ron a minute to realize the context of that statement. "Never talk to me about that again." He said in a cold voice. He meant it, that was disgusting.

"Huh?" Harry raised his head and looked at him.

"I never want to hear about your sexual encounters with my sister EVER again. Ever."

Harry started to laugh hysterically falling off the countertop.

Ron however was just infuriated by the thought and not even Harry's tumble off a 4ft object could comfort him now. His temper was raging even at the midst of Harry's roaring guffaws.

"Oh shut it would you?" Ron uttered, incredibly annoyed.

Harry did not shut it. Harry continued to laugh and eventually Ron forgot why he was laughing so hard. So he succumbed at the urge to smile at Harry's contagious laughter and chuckled along with him.

**This was a happy chapter in a dark fanfic. I plan on dragging this out so I can create a good plot! Please review! I don't mind constructive criticism and it makes me so happy when I get reviews!**

**I love you all**

**-Rosie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! So this is more of a rant for people who review on all my stories. If you review I actually love you but if you are going to criticize be CONSTRUCTIVE ie) I got this fantastic guest review on one of my fics the other day, it was critical but its really helped me in trying to improve my writing! So please, I am a person I have feelings, I'm not asking you to say nice things, I'm just asking you to say helpful things. If you didn't like the chapter, tell me why! Don't just say "it sucked, your writing sucks" So anyways… Here's my new chapter._**

**Ron's POV**

"Fuck off Harry its early" Ron whined as Harry kicked him in the chest repetitive times.

"Not for people who work and train to become auror's." Harry continued to kick him in the chest.

Last night Ron had slept over at Harry's house because he was so drunk that if he tried to apparate home he would probably have left half of his body in Harry's kitchen so Harry gave him a blanket/pillow and he slept on the wood floor. It hadn't been too comfortable. "My training isn't until later so you need to go away."

Harry put up his hands in exasperation, "This is _my _flat! You go away!"

"Details, details." Ron said in a muffled voice as he had shoved his face into a pillow.

"I'm serious Ron." He said sounding angry now. When Ron didn't get up Harry started a long lecture about how Ron should manage his time better, get a job, and everything like that. He sounded like Hermione! Eventually Ron just couldn't take it any longer.

"Merlin! Who the bloody-hell stuck a stick up your arse Harry?" Ron mumbled angrily as he forced himself up and stumbled out Harry's door not quite fully awake yet.

Harry walked down the stairs into the broomstick shop and a moment later there was a kid asking for his autograph. Typical, Ron walked by and who the hell notices?! But Harry Potter is different! He's the "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One", just bloody typical. Where was that kid when Harry was "Undesirable No. 1" or "The Boy Who Lied"?

Shoulders slumped and eyebrows furrowed, Ron trudged through Diagon Alley as if it was costing him every bit of energy he had. He should've been thinking about Hermione and going home and waking up and auror training. But of course all he had on his mind was how nobody even glanced at him as he was walking down the street and how much he wanted to get drunk. Again.

Of course because Ron ran on impulse, and the last thing he was ever doing was thinking about what he should be doing, Ron stepped into "The Leaky Cauldron" and ordered a pint of firewhisky. And another, and another, and another, and as many as it took for Ron not to remember today and yesterday and every day before that. _It was only 8'oclock in the morning._

**Harry's POV**

Harry nervously glanced at the clock. It was obvious Ron wasn't coming. Harry's instructor showed up and raised his eyebrows. He was a tall thin man named Jarwin Linch. He seemed like he was in his late 50's with brown hair that was graying and a slow forming limp. Though, physically decaying the man sure knew a lot. After all, Kingsley had promised only the best of the best for Harry's training. "Where is Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"I dunno sir." Harry tried to lie as convincingly as possible. Well technically it wasn't lying. Was it? Because Harry didn't know for sure Ron was getting drunk in a pub. He just had an idea that's where he was.

"Hmm," the tall man grunted as if considering his options.

Uh oh that "hmm" didn't sound very good. If he was focusing on technicalities you could easily say it was Harry's fault Ron wasn't sitting in the "Department of Magical Law Enforcement" with him right now. Maybe Harry had been too harsh in him… He knew how Ron worked. When he got hurt he didn't get over it quickly and he needed to suck up all the support he could get. Instead Harry had basically thrown him aside. Damn it was his entire fault. Before he knew it all Harry could do was panic about what he had done to Ron! All until his instructor snapped him out of his thoughts.

"That's no matter." He decided starting to limp away.

Harry was very confused as whether he should follow Linch or just go home so he just sat up of the bench and stood there awkwardly.

When he had almost walked all the way across the room to the courtyard entrance, Linch turned around and asked annoyed "Well are you coming or not? I said I needed to talk to you!"

Harry wanted to tell him that he hadn't actually told him anything but he thought it best to not try the old man's patience and further. So instead he just quickly followed Linch out into the courtyard.

They walked for a while and he said nothing. Eventually the silence had Harry itching so badly for information he just had to ask.

"Patience, Harry. For this job you are seeking you will need patience." He responded to Harry's question. "I do however want to share this with you today so come sit down." He gestured to the park bench sitting just a few steps away. After they were settled on the stone outdoor bench the experienced auror started a small lecture on how much Harry had learned and things like that. "And because of all those things," he said concluding his 'talk',"I would like to ask you to become the youngest auror in history.

**_So here was my short new chapter. I might not be able to write at all next week and it's killing me! Anyways, review! I'll love you forever if you do!_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_-Rosie xox_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Yesterday I went to see _****"The F Word" ****_or _****"What If" ****_with my bestfriend_****_and Dan is actually perfect. I cried when he cried and squealed when he smiled. Anyways, I've started to receive lots of follows and reviews and private messages and I just wanna say thank you so much! I'm so happy people are reading my story and loving it! Please feel free to PM me at any time I love to make new Internet friends! I also sincerely apologize for the overused, outdated, British slang. I'm trying my best :')_**

**Harry's POV**

"Excuse me?" was all Harry could say. Linch laughed for possibly the first time Harry had ever seen him. Harry couldn't believe it! Him an auror? An auror! That would make him the youngest in all history! He was ecstatic but at the same time disappointed. He wished Ron was there to share this moment of excitement. This was the second time he hadn't shown up for training. According to Linch, this time meant consequences. If Ron had been here would Linch have suggested he take the final test as well?

The final step to becoming an auror was an allegedly easy test about all the things you've learned. Your instructor decides if you are ready for the test so your first job is really just to please your instructor. Ron had so far done quite a poor job at the pleasing part, so as hopeful as he was, Harry would not be surprised if Ron didn't get asked.

The most ironic part? Harry genuinely wished it were Ron receiving the offer to become the youngest auror in history. Not him. Harry had so much fame under his belt already. He didn't need this. He didn't want this. Especially if Ron would throw a fit, which Harry knew he would. All Ron wanted was to have that fame. Did accepting this count as betrayal? Hopefully not because Harry did have full intention to take the offer.

**Ron's POV**

Ron didn't even have to wonder where he was when he awoke in the room. The setup and the quality of the furniture indicated, he was without a doubt in a room at "The Leaky Cauldron" How he got there? How he always got there, Ron would have far too much to drink and then because he had bought so much firewhisky the room was on the house. Damn, another month's savings blown on this.

_"What would Hermione say?"_ Ron thought, when the pain rushed to his head as he sat up. First, she would worry. Second, she would nag. Third, she would lecture. Fourth, she would give him one of those fantastic Hermione hugs he used to hate.

Ron was lost in his Hermione thoughts and he didn't even realize that today was a Thursday. He had work. He tore out of the room in a frenzy looking for a clock. This job was everything. If he lost this job he was done. His mother would murder him, if not kick him out. Hermione wouldn't speak to him for weeks. Harry. How would Ron be able to face Harry if he lost this job? He wouldn't be able to. Harry was already so successful and he was only seventeen. SEVENTEEN!

He spotted a small lady slowly walking down the corridor with a cane. Ron ran by and almost bumped her over.

"Watch where you're going!" she muttered angrily as if this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Ron practically ran down the stairs in one giant leap.

"In a hurry m'boy?" asked Tom leisurely.

"Not really. Sort of. I don't know…" Ron said, frantic.

Tom cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Ineedthetime." Ron said the words so fast they came out jumbled.

"Just past noon." Tom stated, somehow understanding the question.

Ron barely even said thank you before he was bolting out the door. He had his shift at "Florence's Ice Cream Parlour" 12:15 everyday but Wednesday. He had to be there at 11:30 though. It was just a formality but Florence was pretty clear the last time, that if this happened again he wouldn't have a job waiting any more.

"Shit" Ron cursed under his breath as he sprinted down Diagon Alley. Everything was bad. Everything. His relationship, his family life, work, and becoming an Auror. He'd missed training again yesterday. What if Linch relieved him from the program? Becoming an Auror was Ron's dream! Besides, it's not like he could serve ice-cream for the rest of his life.

It took Ron exactly two minutes to sprint all the way across Diagon Alley and when he arrived there the clock read 12:09. He was done for. A very pissed off Florence stared angrily at him as he tumbled into the shop.

"Out!" She said curtly, "The shop doesn't open to the public for another few minutes and during this time I have to find another employee to scoop cones. So out!"

Ron almost screamed right then and there. He kept his cool though. "No, please. Let me have another chance. I know this isn't okay, but I can explain!" he begged.

"Explain what Weasley?" she scoffed. "That you've been drinking and god knows what else all night and didn't bother to think of the job that was already hanging in the balance? You're not even in your uniform! Plus you _reek_ of stale beer and whatever else men reek of when they haven't bathed in days!"

Ron looked down. He hadn't even bothered to think of the clothing. Now thinking about it, he did really smell awful. What could he say? There wasn't anything to say! So all he could do was whimper "Please…"

"Pathetic." She rolled her eyes, "Now out!"

* * *

Ron sat with his head in his hands in an empty alleyway. His hangover was worse than usual. His head throbbed terribly and he was shaking. He shouldn't be sulking right now. He should be securing his future as an Auror but he couldn't move. As if his stupid ass was being weighed down to the pavement by all of his failures. So many fucking failures.

If someone asked, Ron wouldn't be able to tell him or her how long he sat in the alleyway wallowing in the failures. But he could tell them he eventually took a shaky breath, stood up, and walked out.

He hadn't really decided he was going to the "Department of Magical Law Enforcement" until he apparated and appeared in front of the Ministry of Magic. And it wasn't until he stepped into the elevator he realized he still hadn't changed nor showered. People awkwardly stared at him and turned away with a disgusted look on their face. It also wasn't until he saw Hermione that he realized she worked on the same floor he trained on.

"Damn" he cursed ducking behind a stone pillar. The likelihood of her seeing him amongst this crowd of people was slight but he wasn't keen on taking any chances. So, he booked it to the department and didn't stop running until he found himself in front of Linch's office. He knocked on the door nervously.

"Enter" his instructor answered.

"Um, hello sir?" Ron stammered as he entered.

"Weasley." He stated as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes like Ron's presence was exhausting him.

Ron stared at the floor unable to face him.

"I hope you know your state is absolutely repugnant." He said bluntly.

Ron nodded his head still staring down at the green carpet.

"So repugnant, I don't even want to know what happened. Don't say anything. Just leave right now."

Ron looked up not able to utter a word. He probably looked unbearably weak and pathetic right now but he didn't care.

"Do _not_ look at me like that. I wasn't finished. I may be stupid for doing this, but you can return on Wednesday. In fact you can also return on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. If you want this, you're going to take this seriously. I don't care if your family dies, you will never miss another lesson."

"Thank you!" He laughed. Ron's heart filled with an unmeasured amount of joy. He momentarily forgot everything else in his life was shit.

"You really need to not let your emotions show so much Weasley…" He rolled his eyes, "Now leave."

Ron left the office, then the department, then the ministry, then he went to the burrow. As he flopped down on his bed he realized he might have hit his rock bottom, but things would start getting better now. They had to.

_If he only knew how wrong he was._

**_Shit guys. I think I'm really going to mess up our boy :') Anyways, this was fun but hard to write. Please review, it makes me soooooooo happy! Also please check out _**kittyhere **_the author on here. Her stories are absolutely fantastic and her writing is superb! So please check her out, especially her story _**Struggle My Angel. **_It's really good. I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU ALL!_**

**_-Rosiee xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

The fantastic thing about "rock bottom" was the fact that after you hit it, you know most certainly your life will start to improve. This fact was the only thing that got Ron out of bed the next morning. That and the ghoul in the attic.

Ron hopped out of bed with a spring of enthusiasm in his step. Enthusiasm was something he hadn't had in a while. He briskly walked to the bathroom and turned on the taps for the shower. The pipes creaked and groaned so loudly as if a dragon was trying to climb up through the showerhead. It was early so he was probably waking Ginny and maybe his mum up turning the water on at this hour, but he wanted to look around for jobs before training. Stepping into the shower, goose bumps covered his body and he almost screamed. The water was bloody freezing! As cold as glacial water, Ron thought. Ron made his shower as brief as possible so he could leave the frigid water racing down from the ancient rusted showerhead.

Long after getting out of the shower, and being dressed, Ron's skin still felt like ice. He hoped he hadn't caught a bug. He performed a small fire spell and put the flame in a jar in front of him. Ginny stormed down the stairs, obviously angry.

"Ron why did you have the water running at 6 o'clock in the morning?" She said furious.

"I have to go soon, I wanted to get ready."

"Why the hell are you leaving the house at 6:30 during the summer?" she started to yell. This was Ginny on no sleep. She was grumpy, irritable, and her temper went from four to four hundred in seconds.

"Some of us have to work." He said hoping he hadn't made a mistake provoking her with attitude.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING DURING THE SUMMER?!" She bellowed.

A flustered, Mrs. Weasley stumbled down the stairs. "Why are you both awake? Ginny dear, why are you yelling?"

Ginny took a deep breath obviously trying her best not to snap at their mum. "Because Ronald decided it would be a fantastic idea to run the blasted water and wake me up."

"I didn't run the water to wake you up! I ran the water because I was dirty and I needed to be clean!" Ron protested.

"Yes, I thought I heard something like that… No matter. Ginny go back to bed and-" Mrs. Weasley was stopped midsentence.

Ginny cut her off, "I can't go back to sleep! I need to, I was up late and I just need my sleep!" She whined.

"Come off it Ginny, you're seventeen! Plus not all of us can be out partying and snogging and whatever else all night!" Ron scoffed.

"Well you're one to talk!" She said making a face at him.

"Fine! I give up!" He stood up and blew out his flame. "You're obviously sleep deprived and bitchy so I'll come home when you're done throwing your teenage temper tantrum!" Ron rolled his eyes and stomped out the door.

Mrs. Weasley had cringed at his language but hadn't said anything much to Ron's surprise.

Just as Ron was about to apparate to Diagon Alley, Hermione appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" she said walking forward a few steps.

"Um, hi?" Ron said confused why she was here.

"I didn't know if you'd be here or even awake, but I wanted to try and talk to you before work." She smiled.

He just looked at her. It was a stupid move. He should've said something. He wasn't angry or embarrassed anymore like before. He was even planning to come and see her once he figured out the right way to tell her about the job and everything. He should've said something, but because he didn't Hermione's smile faded away and she took a step back.

"I'm not here to talk about us," she fiddled nervously with her hands and didn't meet his gaze, "I sent the letter back to St. Mungo's and I was wondering if we could meet him here on Saturday morning? Harry thinks it would be fine."

"Here, like at the burrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yes please, if that's all right." She stuttered still not able to look at him.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay good, I should be going now." She turned away and started walking forward.

"Wait Hermione!" Ron called out.

"Yes?" she turned around her dark brown eyes filled with wonder.

"When can we talk about us?"

"Do you want to?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah of course."

"Maybe before the meeting here Saturday?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Okay." She smiled brightly and apparated away.

Ron did a jump of happiness. Fight with Ginny aside, things were already looking up

**I'm sorry for the minuscule chapter! I promise it will be longer next time but school is killing me. But hey my Humanities teacher is pretty cool so maybe I'll gain some new writing skills! If you review I'll love you forever**

**Much love,**

**Rosie xoxo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! It's been a couple months! I'm really sorry! I've got another chapter coming probably tomorrow! Anyways review I love you!_**

Auror training was long, long and grueling. It was the hardest day he had ever worked. The magic was intensive and not to mention the physical training.

"Adequate Weasley, adequate." Linch said stopping the timer after Ron finished running around the courtyard for the one-hundred-and-fourteenth time.

"Adequate?!" Ron asked gasping for air. He put his hands on his thighs and let his head fall to the ground in breathlessness.

"Yes. I think it was." Linch considered. "Now go bathe, you're dripping with perspiration." he scowled in disgust.

"Yes sir." Ron walked dreamily to the shower area of the Department.

"And come see me after Weasley!" The aging man yelled.

Ron waved his hand in acknowledgment.

The water was refreshing. The water was cold. It somehow revived him. When Ron stepped out of the shower area he felt energized. What spell was on this water? He needed to do it for the burrow!

Ron pulled on his clean clothes and strolled back to Linch's office. He was in such a pleasant mood nothing could destroy it.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" Ron knocked on the door frame of Linch's open door.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that your progress was good today." The wrinkled man said plainly.

"Thank you sir." Ron grinned.

Linch nodded and went back to his notes.

"Um sir, the water at the ministry is enchanted isn't it? With wh-"

"Classified." Linch cut him off without even looking up from his notebook.

"I thought so." Then Ron walked swiftly out of the department the Ministry.

The red-haired man-child sat on the cobblestone Ministry steps and sighed. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to see Hermione. He wanted to surprise Hermione. He wanted to kiss Hermione. He wanted to have a special night with Hermione. He wanted Hermione.

So he apparated. Not to home, to Hermione's tiny flat in the heart of London. The apartment was a muggle apartment so he easily opened the locks with simple Alohomora. He stepped into her bedroom and suddenly realized he had no ideas. He tried to remember all of his sexual encounters before and then he realized something even worse. He hadn't had sex in almost two years! TWO YEARS! There was Lavender, and then that girl from Slytherin and then the fifth year from Hufflepuff . None of those times had been special. None of it had been romantic. None of it had been real. He wanted Hermione to have a special, romantic, real first time. He wanted that for her.

**Hermione's POV**

It had been a long day at work. There was a huge case that had been building up in Hermione's department and it finally exploded today. It had to do with the complete abuse of the ghosts at a Wizarding school on the other side of Europe. And though the exploding was good, it meant a lot of work for her because she was near the bottom of the corporate hierchy.

Hermione stretched her arms back behind her chair and groaned. She reluctantly stood up and leaned on the vanity shelf in her office. She stared in the mirror and her face looked gaunt and exhausted. She shook her head and splashed some water on her face. She instantly felt better but nonetheless she decided she had worked enough for today and wanted to go home.

Hermione reached under her desk for her purse and then dusted off her skirt. She took a deep breath; collecting herself and apparated home.

She was able to use her Muggle key because there were only Muggles living in the building which was a refreshment from always having to use enchantments to protect her belongings. Hermione then began the long climb up the four-hundred-and-seventeen step staircase. Yes she counted. It was possible to apparate up but she tried to avoid using magic as much as possible in the small Muggle owned building. The first thing she noticed when she got to the top was that her door was slightly ajar. Panicked she dashed into her apartment room. Expecting to see a thief she was alarmed when she only saw Ron's face looking at her when she entered the room.

The way Ron was looking at her was not a normal stare it was doe-eyed, his head slightly slanted, he looked so…. In love. She adored his face like that. They stood there gazing at each other for a long while, smiling. For a long while all Hermione saw was Ron. She reached out and touched his face. At that point she also broke her stare and looked around her flat. The room was not illuminated by the ceiling light rather than little white lights that were messily strewn across the instead. They were elegant and joyful like the kind that everybody had on their spruce trees at Christmas. And there were rose petals everywhere. They were scattered on the floor, sprinkled on the other furniture items, and they formed a big heart on the bed.

"What is this?" she whispered, dazed.

"Hermione," Ron said turning her face toward him. She stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes, "I love you and I know you love me. I want to be there for you every minute of every day. Nothing means more to me than you. Your smile, your laugh, your hair, your eyes. I love everything about you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him hard and slow and it was perfect. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before. They kissed and kissed and then tumbled onto the bed and kissed some more. She ran her fingers through his hair messy hair and he buried his face into her neck kissing her all above her neckline. She started to fumble with his buttons.

"Are you sure?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

It was slow. It was beautiful. It was harmonious. It was special. It was safe. It was perfect.

**_Got a little x-rated in there… Sorry friends. But I thought it was alright. Give me your thoughts. Much love _**

**_-Rosie xox_**


End file.
